thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sutton's Killer (Book Character)
Sutton's Killer, is an anonymous character who killed Sutton Mercer and possibly Nisha Banerjee, and lured her separated-at-birth twin sister Emma Paxton into Tuscan to take Sutton's place. This person first lured Emma into Tuscan on Facebook by pretending to be Sutton. Once there, the killer left a note on Laurel's car for Emma, warning her that unless she stayed in Tucson, and continued playing-acting as Sutton, she would be the next to die. The reasons this person killed Sutton is still unknown. After Nisha is found dead, it's likely that she was killed by Sutton's killer, the motive behind Nisha's death is unknown. True Lies The Lying Game (Book) The morning after Emma came to Tucson the killer left a note for her on Laurel's car. Reading "Sutton's dead. Keep playing along... or you're next." Since then Emma is trying to figure out who killed Sutton and why. Unfortunately, everyone's a suspect because of Sutton's naughty bad-girl behavior. The killer constantly reminds Emma to keep quiet or she'll disappear also. At the end of the first book, Sutton's Killer attacks Emma but to keep their identity unknown they corner Emma and slowly whisper in her ear to not be stupid, and going to the police was a bad idea. The killer then chokes Emma with Sutton's necklace, the one she wore the night she died. The killer then runs out of the house before Emma can see who it is. The main suspects were Mads, Char and Laurel, but they were later eliminated as suspects. Never Have I Ever(Book) Emma suspects the killer was the twitter twins because a light fixture almost crushed her, even after when she could barley see the killer wrote on a chalkboard in front of her "Stop digging, or next time I'll hurt you for real." When Emma got good conciousness she saw the twitter twins above laughing. The main suspects were The Twitter Twins but they passed as well. Two Truths and A Lie(Book) The killer watches Emma's every move. It is revealed that the killer ran Thayer down. Hide and Seek(Book) Ted and Laurel are the main suspects of who could of killed Sutton but they pass. When Becky returns Emma believes she could of done it. Cross My Heart, Hope to Die(Book) Emma thinks that her mother (Becky) is the killer because of her mental illness. She is found at the end not to be the killer. Nisha is found dead at the very end, and the hunt continues. Seven Minutes in Heaven Suspects *Laurel Mercer, Pass * Madeline Vega, Pass * Charlotte Chamberlain, Pass *Gabriella and Lilianna Fiorello (Book Characters), Pass *Thayer Vega (Book Character), Pass * Ted Mercer Pass *Becky, Pass *Ethan Landry (Book character), Possibly *Mr. Vega, Possibly *Mr. Chamberlain, Possibly *Garrett, Possibly (since he knew Thayer and Sutton were secretly seeing eachother at the time.) Killer's threats to Emma *"Sutton's dead. Keep playing along... or your next" Note the killer put on Laurel's car. *"Don't you dare yell out, What were you thinking? I told you to play along. I told you not to leave. Sutton's dead. Keep being her until I tell you different. And don't try and skip town again or you're next." The killer said to Emma but kept Emma's eyes away from him/her. *"Stop digging or next time I'll hurt you for real." *"You should thank me. Before you came here you had nothing. Now you have everything you want. Just don't slip up. Sutton thought she could have everything she wanted, too." Note on Suttons car after Emma's date. Trivia *Sara Shepard, the author of The Lying Games said in a interview that the killer is more dangerous than sister books Pretty Little Liars, A's. *The killer has broad shoulders. *The killer is very sneaky and watches Emma's every move. Category:Books Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Antagonist Category:Book Characters